


Rollercoasters

by K_booklover98



Series: It's Just A Muggle Thing [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: First time to the amusement park





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

“You want me.” Draco began. “To go on that?”

The pair stood in the middle of a popular amusement park somewhere in muggle London. Harry had managed to find the time off work to drag Draco with him. Harry had been planning this for months, Draco knew how excited Harry was to go, but he hadn’t been aware of just what he was getting himself into.

“Oh, come on.” Harry said, as they stood in line for the roller coaster. Draco watched on in horror as a car on the track went up a rather steep hill, before plummeting over the top, and zoom through a loopy-loop. “It’s not that bad.”

The car continued to zip and twist, flip and drop on a course that seemed to last forever. “Not that bad?!”

“Nothing bad is going to happen, love, I promise.” Harry said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Draco’s cheek.

Draco was still skeptical. “There is no way that thing is safe, Potter.”

“Malfoy, kids are riding it, it’s perfectly fine.” Harry insisted. “I’ll be next to you the whole time, you can even hold my hand if you want.” He lightly teased.

Draco only rolled his eyes. “My hero.”

As they moved up the line, Draco began to fidget and stir more and more. He tried to play it off, especially whenever Harry would throw him worried looks, but it wasn’t helping. He did feel kind of silly. There were in fact smaller children getting on and off this death trap, as well as people a lot older than him. It couldn’t be that bad.

Until he noticed all the warning signs.

“Heart problems, high blood pressure, keep arms and legs inside at all times, Merlin Harry, you are trying to kill me!” Draco groaned.

Harry chuckled. “Love, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Of course you’d say that, if you’re trying to kill me, you wouldn’t just come right out and say it, now would you?”

Harry sighed. “Okay, we don’t have to go.”

Draco’s eyes went wide, mouth gaping open a bit. “But, I-“

Harry shook his head. “its fine Draco, I’m not going to force you to ride it with me.” he said, reaching for his boyfriends hand, about to drag them out of the line.

“But, Harry, you’ve been waiting forever to do this.” Draco said with a frown. “You were really excited.”

“Yeah, but if you’re not into it-“

“Nonsense.” Draco said, tilting his head up in defiance. “I’ve been through worse, I think I can handle one small ride on this…thing you muggles like to ride.”

Harry chuckled, placing a kiss on Draco’s cheek, not letting go of his hand. “You love me.”

Draco scoffed. “In your dreams Potter.”

Finally, they made it to the front of the line, and they were about to be seated into their car. It was two by two, and fit quite a number of people in one train. “Still nervous?” Harry asked, squeezing Draco’s hand.

Draco was trembling slightly as they waited for their door to open to board into their roller coaster car. “I’m fine.”

Harry smiled softly. “It’s okay to be scared.”

Draco actually rolled his eyes. “Malfoy’s don’t get scared.”

Harry muttered “you wish” under his breath, before saying, “Would it help to know that I’m kind of scared too?”

Draco looked skeptically at his boyfriend. “You, scared?” he scoffed. “You defeated Voldemort, how on earth are you scared right now?”

Harry blushed. “You know, it’s my first time riding one of these too.”

“You’re joking.”

Harry shook his head, a soft smile on his face. “You know about my upbringing. Dudley got to go out and do all this cool stuff. I only ever got to go to the zoo, and you know how that ended.” then he sighed. “It’s not a big deal, really. I’m not bitter about it or anything. It’s just….nice. To get to experience what I missed out on, you know? There’s always been that ‘what if’ in the back of my mind….and now I do know. I don't have to wonder anymore.”

And just like that, it was as if something finally clicked into Draco’s mind. Harry was scared. Sure, he was a Gryfffindor, and he almost always throws himself into situations without thinking, but this was different. This had been planned out, Harry knew what was coming, and though he was scared, he was still excited as hell. He couldn’t stop bouncing on the balls of his feet, and he still had this huge grin as if nothing in the world really mattered, except for this moment right here.

Draco smiled, squeezing Harry's hand back, feeling as though anything really was possible. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

 

“Did you have to buy the picture?” Draco whined. “Wasn’t the memory good enough?”

Harry was still trying to catch his breath, his face still showing signs that he had been crying. “The look on your face!” he said, his hand on Draco’s shoulders as he continued to laugh. “Oh Merlin, I never want to forget this!”

Draco sighed, snatching the photo from him. It showed the two of them, as their coaster zoomed down a rather steep hill. While Harry was still smiling from ear to ear, his arms up in the air, (even though the various signs warned against it), Draco’s hands were glued to the safety bars in front of him, his eyes wide, and mouth wide open in a scream.

“I hate you.” Draco mumbled, yet he was dragging Harry over to the next coaster. “I really, really hate you.”

“Sure,” harry continued to laugh. “I totally believe you.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. As long as he had Harry by his side, they could do anything.


End file.
